A Total Drama Christmas Carol
by Parody-lover
Summary: A RANDOM oneshot in time for the holidays. Originally under Misc. Cartoons. I know it's not Christmas right now but I'm just putting it here


A Total Drama Christmas Carol

If you're reading this that that means you're: a) Canadian, b) has the Teletoon Channel, and c) watches (and hopefully loves) Total Drama Island. Before I start I must remind you that this should not be considered canon and is just a funny RANDOM one-shot I cooked up for practice. I wrote this before I started Total Drama Mansion, so my writing might not be so as in charater. Anyways on with the show!

Disclaimer: Because a big fat lawsuit is something I DON'T want for Christmas, TDI is the solely owned by Fresh Animation, Jennifer Pertsch and Todd McGillis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the stage, not a creature was stirring, except for Chris, who appears from the curtains, of course. (What? You were expecting a rhyme? Even I'm not that good you know…)

"Evening dudes, I'm Chris Maclean, and welcome to "A Total Drama Christmas Carol." Since it is that festive time of year, we've rounded up all the contestants from season one of TDI and asked them to put on a play. Of course, all proceeds will go to charity and this gives our contestants a chance to scrap up any fame that they have left. So, without further ado, let's get the party started!"

Clapping could be heard from everywhere, (although if you turned and looked up at the back one could clearly see Chef working a sound effects machine) as Ezekiel stumbled on stage, with a book in hand. Blinded by the spotlights, Ezekiel felt his way to a large red and golden armchair and sat down. He cleared his throat and started to read, "Mr. Jones, of the Manor Farm, had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the pop-holes…"

"Wrong book, idiot!" Courtney, the currently stressing out stage manager hissed at Ezekiel. He looked more clearly at the book cover.

"Whoops, sorry!' He threw the book to the side, where an audible "ow, my eye!" could be heard. He picked up another book and started…again, "Marley was as dead as a doornail…"

The curtains rose and out popped a lovely stage. Somewhere backstage, a now red-eyed Trent was moving the ropes so that "snow" would fall. In comes Noah, as Scrooge.

"Bah humbug!" He exclaimed, as he walked across the stage with his usual cocky attitude.

"CUT!" Heather yelled in Chris' megaphone, (which she forcefully stole from him.) Noah, caught of guard, fell down into the orchestra pit, but don't worry: DJ, who was carrying a prop, broke his fall. Everyone came out of the curtains to see if they were alright, and some of the braver (or stupider, depending on how you see it) people sent a glare in Heather's direction.

"Heather … how can I put this nicely?" started Courtney as Bridgette started to help pick up DJ off the floor.

"You're NOT the director!" Duncan said, knowing that there was no nice way to put it, "you're just the woman who tries to sell Scrooge's stuff after he croaked."

"Well I should be, considering how I should have gotten a major part and how badly you guys are doing!" Heather glared at them, and Duncan glared back. Justin meanwhile was looking at himself in the mirror, "I mean, there's been three on stage fires since we started this whole thing."

Everyone instinctively looked at Izzy, who smiled and shrugged, "Hey, I know how to make fire, not control them!"

"You know if it weren't for the fact that Scrooge is a guy, you would be such a shoo-in for that role," Gwen added. Many people nodded in agreement.

"I have had it with you people!" yelled Heather, "One day, I'll be ruling Europe and then you'll be sorry…" She walked off, passing by Owen who was busy gorging on the snacks table since the beginning of the catastrophe.

"Where're you going?" asked Lindsay.

"To my room!" Heather slammed the door to one of the small rooms that had a star sign imbedded with the name _Heather_.

"I wonder if she realizes that you switched the signs with the janitorial room that locks from the outside," commented Gwen, slyly to Leshawna.

"Let me out! I will destroy you!"

"Guess not."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I admit I intended for this to be a chapter story and it originally was supposed to be an actual parody of A Christmas Carol with the TDI cast, but I found it a bit hard to incorporate the two together. Still, I had some great gags thought out for the story, and I didn't want it to go to waste so I wrote this anyways, and besides who doesn't like to see Heather get hurt? However, if YOU think you can continue the story then by all means write it. You'll have to give me some credit of course, but if you can do it then go ahead.

Oh and free brownie points for those who can guess where Ezekiel's first lines are from!


End file.
